


长情

by miyaaki



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyaaki/pseuds/miyaaki
Summary: 俗到爆的韩剧桥段．





	1. Chapter 1

序

透过百叶窗，晒进屋中的冬季阳光总是比其他季节多了几分暖意，少了几分刺眼。  
洗漱完毕，穿着厚实的拖鞋踩在软绵的地毯上，一步，一步，一个台阶，一个台阶的，扶着木制的扶手，慢慢走了下去。  
温热的牛奶，两片全麦吐司，一碗麦片，还有切成小块的水果。  
今天的水果是冬天常见的苹果。  
推了推鼻梁上的老花镜，看着这个住了不知道多久了的房子，看着眼前千篇一律的早饭。  
哎，老年人的生活就是如此的一成不变。  
换好了出门的衣服，拿起挂在门口的拐杖，一双满是皱纹的手，颤颤悠悠的推开屋子的门。  
下了三天的雪终于停了。  
推开门，看着堆在门口的积雪，眉头皱了皱。  
在这个东北部山区的偏僻地方，并没有什么专人帮忙清扫家门口的雪。老人颤抖的身影借助着拐杖，一步，一步，踩在还没有融化打滑的雪地上。  
平日里，至多十分钟的路程，被覆上一层厚厚的雪后，里变得异常的遥远。  
绵延的山路对于常年在这里走动的人来讲，并不算什么，雪白的山间小路上，只有一双雪地靴，一个拐杖的印记。  
积雪堆积在树上，间歇也有落在老人肩上，落在老人的身后，然而他却对此视而不见。  
老人对于目的地非常的执着。  
终于，再如此难走的山路，老人还是走到了目的地了。

早。  
哎，不得不服老啊，就这么几步路，还是比以前晚了好多啊...老人一边走着，一边喃喃自语。  
不过，也没有关系了...反正，再也没有人听我唠叨了。  
哎呀呀，不好意思阿，你看这雪下的这么大，你也不舍得我来的路上摔了什么的，是吧...  
老人故作放松的轻笑声散在周边空白的雪地上。

直到双脚有些发麻，脸上的皱纹抵挡不住深冬的寒风。老人跺了跺站麻了的双腿，看着逐渐放晴的天空，仰起头，把晕红了眼眶的泪硬生生的逼了回去。  
老人慢慢的转身，恋恋不舍的看着空地上唯一树立的一块石碑。因为他不停地拂拭，已经半片雪花都看不到。  
最后一次抚摸低调朴实的浮雕刻痕，颤悠悠的在上面落下轻轻的吻。

即使他已经做过了无数次，但是每一次转身，都是那么的艰难。  
深吸了一口气，凛冽的冬风灌进喉咙，忍不住打了一个哆嗦。  
一小步，一回头，一小步，一回头。  
嘴里还念叨着什么。

我明天会再来看你的。

老人的身影慢慢的淡出了空地，他的身后，石碑上刻着的，是他永远也忘不了的名字。  
Lee Pace。

回到家里，一进门，迎接他的除了扑面而来的热气和暖气系统略显枯燥的声音以外，不再有其他。换好鞋子，摆好拐杖，褪掉外衣，有些力不从心的窝在客厅的沙发里。  
直到五感恢复，老人这才起身，走进开放式的厨房。厨房的侧对面摆了一张餐桌，平日里他用餐的地方，跟外界阳台隔开的是一扇落地窗户。站在厨房水池的地方刚好可以看到窗外，看着那还未有融化的松枝上的雪景，老人仿佛是想到了什么，望得有些出神。  
唤回老人注意力的是热水壶烧好水的声音。  
泡好一壶红茶，老人这才慢慢踱步走到了客厅旁边的书房。  
家里只有他一个人住，所以从来也没有费心去弄那些华而不实的装饰，譬如房门。  
走进书房，迎面而来的就是靠在三面墙上，摆的满满的书架，几乎埋没了书房里其他的东西，像是桌子，像是沙发椅。书架上摆放的有些是书，但是更多的是老人的回忆。一本本科幻推理小说，古典现代艺术画册，还有外国文化，中东历史，宗教传统。有再版的精品书，也有绝版的初次印刷品。反正书的花样是五花八门，各类零零总总的还真的都涵盖了不少。  
夹杂在这些书中间的，是一本本厚厚的相册。相册数量，没有人记录过，反正是多的吓人的那种。然而，每一本，每一张照片，老人都有印象，甚至有一些照片，已经深深的刻入他的脑海。  
翻开那些有些年份的相册，那里头，不光记录着一个人成长的经历，也是两个人生命的碰撞，更是一个时代难移忘怀的回忆。  
老人毫不犹豫的走向正对着门的方向的那面墙的书架上，第三排，夹杂在一本没有出版的手写本子和一本厚实的经典科幻小说中间，闭着眼睛都能找到的那本相册。  
小心翼翼的从书架上把相册取了下来，紧紧的抱在怀里，就像是如此，他还能留住一点什么似的。  
坐到沙发椅上，带起放在旁边小台桌上的眼镜，止不住的反复抚摸着已经被他磨平棱角的相册封面。  
双手停留在封面上的镏金字体，良久。  
就像之前做过无数次那样，一遍又一遍的抚摸着那凹进去的字母。  
从L开头，到M结尾。  
一遍又一遍。

也不知道过了多久，老人终于翻开了相册。  
跃然纸上的是一张已经泛黄的照片。  
那是一张充满了朝气自信，男孩子们详细自己无所不能的合照。  
飘扬在风沙下肆意凌乱的褐发，耀眼烈日下唇角勾出的灿烂弧线。胸前的照相机似是感受到了主人的惬意，即使染了灰，也出色的完成着每天的任务。  
土绿色的军装掩盖不了年轻男人良好的身线，背着几公斤的的武器装备却跟没事儿人似的豁达笑颜。帽檐下，他熟悉得灰绿色眸子带着不服输的斗志。  
一切，都从那个硝烟弥漫的战场开始。


	2. Chapter 2

逆着光，一个高大健壮的男人带着阳光走进门内的那一瞬间，永久的记录在了底片上。

阿富汗的阳光总是耀眼的。  
尤其是在正午的沙漠里，更是刺眼。  
原本是米白色的长袍，短板浅灰的上衣如今除了土黄之外已经看不出来原来的样子，就连显示身份的背心，也早就面目全非了。暴露在炽热的空气下的皮肤被晒得发烫，甚至让他觉得有些烤肉的味道。哦，烤肉，那是哪个世纪的事情了啊。还有水，他略微想了想，摸到挂在身后的水壶，只轻轻的一垫，就默默的把手收了回来，是啊，早就空的连一滴水都没有了。  
摊在勉强算是有点儿阴凉的斜坡上，他是真的一点儿都不想动了。眯着眼睛看着高高挂在头上的太阳，并不是他想看，而是那是他最不费力气可以看到的物件，有些绝望的，或者说疯狂的，想着此时正在伦敦总部享受着干爽空调的他的空旷的办公室。  
老天，他好嫉妒那个办公室啊！他的办公室！  
自从在采访的路上跟同组的人走丢了之后，这样跌跌撞撞的，不知道还要多久才能找到可以救助他的人。毕竟，一个金发白皮肤的男人，即使穿的再像一个中东人，也是没有任何用的。小镇上的人，大多都只是看着他，然后默默的走开。偶尔，会有好心的小姑娘，或者对他好奇的小男孩们会拿出点儿家里的剩饭来给他。  
即使这样，他也已经好久没有吃到东西了。  
更可怕的是，他根本就不知道怎么样跟其他人联系。他不懂当地的语言，手机和无线电早就没有电和信号了。  
或许，这真的是个信号。  
已经暴晒了好些日子的双手，红斑开始逐渐的蔓延着，还有多多少的脱皮，可是依旧抱着胸前的相机，反复的摩挲着。  
虽然他觉得这大概不是什么好主意，但是，管他呢，大爷现在困得要死，先睡一觉吧。至少，眼睛闭上了，就可以不用管这烦人的太阳。  
真是的，他到底是曾经发什么疯跑去做记者，而现在更是抽风的跑来当战地记者的。  
喃喃嘟囔着什么，下意识的咽了咽终于攒足了一口口水的吐沫，咽了下咽喉。  
然后，在他陷入睡眠之前，貌似，好像听到了什么。

一辆悍马车驰骋在半荒漠的阿富汗，再次停下里的时候，是在一个偏僻的村庄旁边。  
跳下车的是个高度让很多人仰望的美国大兵，身前除了那些标配的各种武器之外，还多了点儿什么。  
“哟！”伴随着的，是熟悉的口哨声，“行啊，这回又是抱回了谁啊？”  
过命伙伴的调侃并没有让男人的脚步慢下来任何，只是双手又紧了紧怀里抱着的人，眉头紧皱，一双好看的翠绿眸子扫过怀里的人。他看得出来，怀里的这个人已经断粮三天，断水一天半。脸上和双手没有被布料遮盖的地方已经布满了清晰的红斑，有些边缘的地方已经开始了脱屑。明明是在灼热的沙漠气候中，那人还依旧似畏寒般的蜷缩着。  
他快速的走进了跟周围相差无二的土房里。  
因为突然而来的略凉空气，怀中的人无意识的呻吟几声。  
“嘿！他怎么样？”  
男人的脚步在听到另一个声音的时候停住了脚步，眉头轻轻的松了松，叹了口气。  
“哦，真好，Hugo，你在啊。”  
Hugo算得上这个小组里头的临时医生。  
对方点了点头，就看到他一边把怀里的人放到铺了一层薄薄床单的临时行军床上，一边说到，“在村庄东部5公里的一个山坡的后面看到他的。看着他这打扮，应该是欧洲人。”  
顿了顿，接过Hugo递过来的湿布，冷敷着他的双手和脸，继续说道，“他的随身东西除了相机都在车上，待会儿让Craig拿回来吧。”  
“战地记者？”  
“嗯。有可能。”

轰隆的爆炸声和交火声，并不是一个完美的醒来的方式。  
相信每一个人都会同意的。  
然而，他好像并没有其他的选择。  
等等，到底发生了什么？！  
在缓慢的挪到墙壁的一角的过程中，他只记得他大概是因为脱水虚脱而选择昏倒在了那个斜坡上。然后呢？他已经没有任何印象了。就连是哪个好心人把他拖起来的，他已经不太记得了。又再次看了眼四周，发现他的相机和并没有什么东西的双肩背居然还在他的手边。果然是碰到好人了，一边拿起他的相机，一边默默地在心中感谢着“无名”英雄。  
又过了大概半个小时的样子，频繁的交火声音逐渐的缓慢了下来。  
就在他正在调试着手上的相机，试着拍下几张照片的时候，他听到了脚步声。  
伴随着脚步声，还有，哦，老天，他已经有多久没有听到英语了！  
他下意识的，把手上还在调整光圈的单反相机举在了眼前，镜头对准了那根本就没有门的门框。  
大概是因为阳光的角度刚好，门内和门外，强烈的对比。  
琥珀般的眸子透过单反相机的镜头，修长的手指自然地放在了快门上。

“你要去巴格达？”  
点头。  
“起来，走。”

他们之间的对话不过三十秒。而就在记者跟着大兵的身后蹿进那辆他躺过的军用悍马的时候，一声震耳欲聋的爆炸声让记者下意识的抬头，眼睁睁的看着那间自己刚刚还在不知所措的坐在床上发呆的土房子瞬间被炸的七分五裂。除了浓浓的灰土和刺鼻的硝烟味道以外，什么都没有了。  
坐在后座的记者不可思议的又眨了眨眼睛，扒着悍马的后档风玻璃，使劲的确认着。谁也不知道他到底能看得到什么，因为悍马正在以最快速度向着巴格达的方向冲去。  
透过并不干净的玻璃，眼前是一片土黄，然而在更远的地方，刺眼的火光和深色的浓烟让他不忍再看下去。他其实知道，那并不是他之前呆过的地方，因为已经隔着这么远，仅仅是那一个炸点是不能够有这么持续的视觉效果的。  
当记者这么多年，所谓的对事件的敏感度自然不是没有的。很快，心里慢慢浮起一个可怕的想法，下意识的侧头看了看坐在他左边的两个男人，他垂下了眸子，不敢开口。  
悍马车本身就不是那么的宽敞，尤其是在坐了五个成年男人的前提下。没有多久，整个密封的车内弥散着浓郁的汗味，和不甚明显的血腥味。又或者是这些味道之前就有，而因为太过紧张被记者忽略掉了。  
记者默默的把侧后座的玻璃尽可能的不出声的放下了一厘米。  
瞬间，荒漠干热的风猛烈的灌进了悍马车里。  
“关上玻璃。”  
坐在记者左边的男人低声地指示道。  
记者的脸上带着浓浓的不解，“为什么？” 他们难道闻不到这开始有些呛人的味道么？  
“这些玻璃可以挡子弹的...”  
好像，命比较重要，不是么。  
记者小心翼翼的又把玻璃窗关上了。

到巴格达的路程，一路颠簸，大概也有小半天。  
直到天擦黑，已经看到了前方略有些城市的时候，记者略微平稳了下心中的不安。  
如果稍微注意一点儿就会发现，捍马车里太过安静。这一路，除了轮胎擦地的声音，引擎工作的声音，还有那撞击在玻璃上的风声，没有人有任何想要说话的心情。然而心思在其他事情上的记者并没有特别的在意，更或许更是因为这安静而多了份安心。  
坐在一辆在荒漠中急速驶进的车上，身处一个正在战乱动荡之中的国家，没有人有特别想要说话的欲望，大概也是正常的。

驶入市区的时候，街灯已经亮了起来。  
街道上的老百姓的喧闹声，慢慢的渗透进了车内。抬眼望去，都是普通的人坐着再普通不过的事情。他们或许会知道那个村庄里发生的事情，或许不会知道。借着有一茬没一茬的路边街灯，记者看着窗外的心情略沉重的想到。  
正沉浸在自己世界中的记者突然感受到了身旁的推搡，这才发现悍马已经停了下来。他走下车，心中涌出太多说不出的感受。  
从没有一刻觉得那破旧的四层楼房看起是如此的高大，如此的亲切。  
一步，一步的走向站岗的战士，摸出了被他放在衣服里层的证件。看到他越过站岗台之后，那辆根本就没有熄火的悍马车再次挂挡，驶离了那栋四层楼房。  
听到身后的动静，转身发现只剩下看不清的灰土的时候，记者这才反应过来，天，他忘记了问他们的名字了，好歹也是救命恩人啊。

而没有了记者的捍马车上也算是恢复了往日的“轻松”，而悍马车的方向既不是美国领馆，也不是驻扎在城外的北约部队。  
“我说，幸亏你没随手搭救什么不该救的人。”坐在车后排的男人，挠了挠满脸的胡渣，冲着依旧在开车的人抱怨道。  
“哎，也真不知道他是知道还是不知道，怎么这么巧的的就躺在了在咱们回村子的路上了呢？”对着整件事情抱着观望态度的车上的另一个美国大兵不急不缓的的说着自己的疑问。  
“不是查过他的证件了么？” 之前救过记者的临时医生Hugo开口说道。  
“这地方，证件要是能信的话，出门别带枪啊。”这一次，不光是抱怨，还夹杂了些什么情绪。那是一种有情绪发泄不出来非要强加在其他事情之上的勉强。  
“Luke，” 一直在开车懒得说话的男人终于开了口， 声音低沉沙哑，语气与平常无二的冷漠，如果仔细看，那双望着前方路况的双眸中失了以往的光泽，“以后不会了。”  
然后就是一片死寂。  
除了呼吸声，风声和车轮与马路的摩擦声以外。

不可否认，过去的两天，暂住在使馆的日子的确让他略有些忘记了这里其实是阿富汗，是个他几乎就要断送生命的国土。  
直到。  
他暂住的宿舍门外响起了礼貌的敲门声。  
“Mr. Bloom。”  
整理了下根本就不可能不褶皱的唯一的一件衬衫，记者走到了门口，打开门。  
“早上好，Mr. Bloom。”  
站在他面前的是使馆的工作人员，制服是他认识的，但是脸却不是。瞥了眼他别在胸前的名牌，扯出英国人特有的绅士微笑，说道，“早上好，Aidan。”  
“大使让我过来问您一下，下午三点，您有时间跟大使一起共进下午茶么？”  
Aidan的态度谦卑，让他有一点以为自己并不是个什么名不经传的小记者，而是个能牵一发而动全身的MI6的特工，等等，他这个脑洞开得有点儿大。  
迅速的，记者点了点头，狠命地点了下头，“我的荣幸。”

悍马停下来的地方，已经是一片废墟了。  
明明24小时之前还是个说不上夜夜笙歌，但是至少是有人气的地方。现在，只剩下灰烬和烟尘。  
从车上走下来的四个人，保持着高度警惕，张望了四周之后，依次打开了手中的手电。  
光线下，四散的烧焦了的木头上依旧冒着烟，坍塌了的房屋下夫人的衣服上面全部都黑色的血迹，横倒在路边的小男孩的手里拿着的是看不出来名字的书。  
他们向着连续爆炸的中心点，一步，一步的缓慢前进着，交错的手电光线扫过那一个个不再有生命的面孔，那些或平静，或狰狞的表情就这样印在了这些在第一次踏上真正的战场中的特种兵的心里。有些人的眼睛依旧睁得大大的，他们一双手轻轻的附了上去，至少让还活着自己心里好受些。  
然而，他们并不是为了做善事而来的，他们有个很明确的目标。  
只是不知道，他们是不是晚了。

“Mr. Bloom，请坐。” 出乎记者的意料，大使比他想象得要，平易近人。大概是因为...脸太长了？  
“额...大使，谢谢，非常感谢您的时间。”  
“Mr. Bloom...”  
“Orlando，叫我Orlando就好。” 记者不舒服的打断了驻阿富汗的英国大使还没有开始的“演讲”。  
“哦，好的，Orlando。” 举起手边的茶杯，轻轻的抿了一口，接着说道，“我们已经和您工作的报纸取得了联系，相信，国内也已经知道你被找到的消息，相信你的家人也会感到欣慰的。”  
“哦...我的家人啊...”没忍住，Orlando轻声地笑了出来，看到大使一脸不解的表情，记者表示实在抱歉。“哦，请...请继续...”  
“但是，关于您失踪的这段时间，我相信，很多人有很多的问题想要问您。”  
点了点头，现在，他又觉得自己就像一个正在接受审问的双面间谍。  
“请您讲述下您失踪的五天里头都经历了什么...” 尤其是...“又是怎么样被找到的。”  
听音知意，作为一个记者，总会对字里行间的东西颇有些心得。于是，Orlando缩短了那些无聊又反复的形容词，把他在荒漠中艰难度过的几日迅速带过，然后，“我是在一个山坡上晕过去的，那个时候大概已经过了正午的样子。等我醒来的时候，已经是到了一间简易的房间里，。那些人穿着像是美国的特种兵，不过他们很少说话，至少，他们没有恶意。”  
似乎对于Orlando上道的回答表示很是满意，大使一直略向后仰的上身，微微向前倾了些，拿起手边的茶杯，“那...”  
“从外面的爆炸声把我惊醒，到我被他们带进悍马车里头，一共也没有几分钟。后来，就一路开到这里了。”

就在记者继续在使馆等待安排他回英国的细节，跟他同一辆悍马车上的特种兵们已经提前结束了他们此次阿富汗的行动。而因为这突然改变的行程，他们决定放弃还有一周才计划飞走的运输机，登上飞往德国的武装直升飞机。  
一直用来装物资的机舱中一片寂静，除了头顶有规律的大声的螺旋桨，试图填补这让人窒息的空旷。  
跟着他们一起飞往德国的，还有一具已经面目全非的遗体。


	3. Chapter 3

２.１

转眼又是两年，似乎，没有什么改变。  
漫天遍地的新闻，每一天都有新的故事来充实着读者的好奇心。有事实的，也有八卦。然而，对于几年前开始的那场出师不利口号空虚的侵略战争，却像是一滩死泥一样，攉不开搅不动，僵持着在那里。每天都有无情的路边炸弹误伤军人或者村民的新闻，然而这些，早就不能撼动已然对此麻木了得千里之外的平民。  
时间，在记者的每一篇报道，每一杯咖啡，在特种兵每一次竞赛，每一项训练中，飞速的划过。

“Orlando，Orlando！你收到消息了么？”  
还没进到办公室里头就能听到从走廊里传来的高八度的紧张又熟悉的声音，被他呼唤的对象并没有被影响到分毫的样子。来人快步的走进杂乱的办公室，依旧一身讲究的三件套，那已经不知道被伦敦人仍到哪里的绅士作风依然被他固执的一板一眼的继承着。眸子直直的看着那个坐在古旧的办公楼的一角，靠着吱吱努力工作的暖气片，推了推看片子专用的镜片，并没有对他的大呼小叫有任何反应的人。恢复了些正常的呼吸，他慢慢的走进那个角落。不高大的身影挡住了他唯一的光源。  
感受到了离自己越来越紧的人，却没有任何的回应。  
直到，他俯在他的耳边，把最新的消息告诉了他。  
然后，那人没有给他留下任何反应的时间，就又如来时那般不负责任的消失了。  
蜜色的眸子微微的眯了眯，下意识的，他看着到了自己手里的新的胶卷，薄薄的胶片瞬间沉重的让他承受不了。

作为一个一般新闻记者，写稿，编辑，校对，拍摄，都是他们的基本技能。  
而，作为一个穿梭在战场的新闻记者，日内瓦第三公约中的附加议定书中规定了一般新闻记者属于平民，应按照平民的规定，给予尊重和保护[注1]。然而，对于一个连平民都不曾手软的战地来讲，把一般记者当作平民来尊重和保护，算得上是不切实际了吧。  
没有握住胶卷的手紧紧的握成拳头，小幅度的摩擦着手边边角不平温度灼热的暖气片，仿佛只有这样内心的愤怒才能被平衡掉。

第二日的新闻，铺天盖地的，一片哗然。  
一个1分半钟的视频，一位大英帝国的随电视台出访的记者，平静而无畏的面对镜头，不是他第一次，但绝对是最后一次。  
坐在地球另一半的基训营里的美国大兵们看着被折磨的不成样子的人影，最后跪在一片荒漠中，倒在一片风沙肆虐的土地上。

“走吧，狙击训练。”  
随着男人低压声音的命令，高高矮矮的美国大兵们先后起身，迈开步子，走向训练场。  
他们已经不记得自己在这片看不到什么荒漠上待了多久了。除了远处，他们训练用暂时搭盖的帐篷，还有眼前作为训练的土房子以外，一片茫茫的黄土，满眼的死气。然而，这就是他们需要面对的。  
下午四点半。  
头顶是丝毫不输正午的灼热的骄阳，身下热得发烫的沙土，维持着一个动作已经将近十个小时，然而对面的土房子里的完全没有动静的“恐怖分子”并没有想要出来活动的欲望。美国大兵趴在临时堆起来的土坡后面，把眼神从盯着对面的状况慢慢的收回，看了看倒在他旁边的两个队友，忍住在他小腿上慢慢活动的荒漠昆虫，微微偏头，不知道是第几次问到，“Hugo，通知增援了么？”  
晒得已经不知道东南西北的，干脆放弃了瞄准目标，已经是咸鱼翻身作死状的正面对面太阳的关怀，眼睛紧闭，嘴唇干涸的男人舔了舔起皮的下嘴唇，生硬的咽了咽口水，说到，“早就通知了，看起来...”  
他努力抬眼，直起了身子，看了看问他问题男人的另一侧，“Luke已经快挂了...”勉强说完这句话，他又倒回到了山坡上，闭气了眼睛，只能听到微弱的呼吸声。  
“Luke...”男人无法再忽略他队友的脱水状况，摸了摸裤兜里的早就被他忘记了的早饭多拿的一个苹果，一手托着枪托，另一只手慢慢额摸出已经缩水的苹果。随意的擦了擦，先啃了一口。  
水果的清香似是把摊在他两侧的战友们唤醒。  
Hugo看了看一脸菜色的Luke，默默的把眼睛又闭了起来，他还能撑撑。  
“Lee...”还没发完第一个音，就被塞进嘴里的啃过一口的苹果堵了住。

虽然自从这轮特训开始到现在，这样的训练项目已经算是家常便饭了。但是，这个项目对于体力消耗实在是太大了，而且也没有所谓的抗脱水免疫力，再多的训练也培养不出在荒漠强烈日照下减缓脱水速度的本事。  
最后，当然是扮演“恐怖分子”的假人赢了这场拉锯战，然而，他们也再一次更新了濒临死亡的记录。  
躺在训练基地的医院里，一个空旷的房间，透过敞开的窗户，热浪毫不留情的席卷着病房的每一寸空间。并排的三张床上，躺着刚创了记录的三位海军陆战队员。不同程度的晒伤，脱水状态，超长时间高强度的集中精力，一旦放松了下来，不可避免的，他们三个一时陷入了深深的补眠模式。

“不行！我也要去！”  
Orlando看着一脸激动的报社新人，默默的扯了扯唇角，摇头拒绝了。就在他拽起风衣，准备离开的时候，背后传来了多嘴社长的贴心提醒。  
“走之前，去见一下Madam Cate。”  
慌乱的点了点头，记者瘦高的背影离开了不怎么着调的社长的视线，他才把目光放在了新来的红发小姑娘，语重心长的说到，“Lily，咱还是跑八卦新闻吧！”

301B。  
有名的Portobello Road上有一栋独立的三层公寓楼。当然，外表涂着浅淡灰色看起来跟周围的公寓楼并没有区别。然而，知道301B这间屋子存在的，却并没有多少人。Orlando也是在一次偶然的采访的时候，才得知了301B。不过，知道并不代表可以拜访。  
下午四点，诺丁山不停地雨水，古老时钟下一声一声敲打在并不宽敞的公寓。  
红木地板上，两个随意摆放的靠枕，简单设计的茶几上放着泡的刚好的伯爵茶。  
指尖依旧还有残留的浓郁的香水百合，女人纤细脚踝上清脆的银铃孤单又享受其中的占尽着单调空间中的声音主体。  
“Mr. Bloom， 谢谢你的花。”  
女人声音并不娇羞，低沉并带着可以的包容任何事情的魅力，“我想，我们可以开始了。”  
“我想是的，Madam。”

Madam Cate是个神奇的人物。  
有人说她更告诉你未来，有人说她是个通灵者，更多的会说她是一个完美的心理咨询师。  
然而，这并不代表她会愿意耗费她的时光来听你的故事，任何人的故事。  
没有人知道Madam是如何选择的，但是，他们都知道只有一种途径让Madam Cate至少知道你。  
标准明信片。白底钢笔字。邮戳和故事。  
是的，Madam Cate可以说是一位标准的文艺女青年。

“你现在还每个月都招*妓么？”  
大概，不是每一个文艺女青年都会这么懒于修饰自己的说辞。  
Orlando一愣，蜜色眸子盯着精致茶杯金色勾边，摇了摇头，“很久都没有了。”  
窗外，除了雨声，还隐隐约约的传来钢琴声。断断续续的，不知道是因为在练习还是因为隔得太远雨声太吵。Orlando想起了小时候，母亲在隔壁的房间泡着并不昂贵的红茶，他磕磕巴巴的联系着钢琴老师新教的曲子。  
作为从战场回来的一员，他的生活受到了极大的影响。刚回来的时候，他感到干什么都打不起精神来，每天浑浑噩噩的跑些街道新闻，机械般的写着没有多少让人阅读欲望的报道。就连跟女朋友打一炮这种曾经他一度极其热衷的事情，都让他兴趣缺缺。一开始，他以为过段时间就会好了。毕竟，偶尔的电叫女郎还是可以让他感受到最原始的驱动。直到被狐朋狗友们忽悠到一家风评并不佳的夜店里，看着那些扭动腰肢的各色舞女们，他依旧没有兴趣，或者性趣。再后来，见多识广的赤脚大夫兼报社社长大人诊断为战地记者的PTSD。

“固定的情感生活呢？”  
“一片空白。”  
“一片空白啊...”

“你有没有想过...”  
“嗯？”  
“另一种感情...”  
“嗯...？”  
“with man...”

 

[注1] 取自维基百科：对于报导战争的记者的身份，《日内瓦第3公约》和第1附加议定书是这样规定的：进行战争采访的新闻记者分为“一般新闻记者”和“战地记者”。敌对双方的“一般新闻记者”属于平民，应按照保护平民的规定，给予尊重和保护，但“一般新闻记者”不能从事“敌对行动”；“战地记者”则是经过其国家武装部队准许伴随部队参与行进的，虽不一定直接参加战斗行动，但若被对方俘获，也将成为战俘。

 

２.２

阿富汗的太阳总是别比的地方要毒辣那么一些。走在美军驻扎的营地，Lee忍不住的想到。抬眼还环望下四周，刚倒班下来的士兵正争相的冲着几辆淋浴车上奔去。虽然说这样的气温，只要是在外面待上半个小时又是一身的汗渍，但是总想把刚巡逻了八九个小时的疲惫全部洗干净，象征性的。  
如今，下岗回来冲澡，比起实际用途，更像是一个仪式。  
自我安慰而已。  
穿着便服的美国大兵比比皆是，虽然更多的还是躲在自己的营房车里，毕竟那里有空调。自己拉线供电，供水的日子，并不好过，然而总比没有的强。前几日，有辆淋浴车的下水道坏了，这可是紧逼食堂挂了的第二紧急事件啊。在营地里闲着的上上下下的工程兵都被拽过来修理管道，到真的不是夸大其词。  
每一个日日坚守在前线的士兵，想着的，只是活着走回营地。  
不论，TA是站在哪一方。

到达维和部队英国驻军营地的时候，Orlando有着久违了的感觉，也有着说不出道不明的违和感。  
上一次出现在营地，还是战争伊始。  
那个时候，没有人把这里当成战场，大家都以为这是个游乐场。  
那个时候，他们都以为这是一个并不需要战略战术仅仅走个过场就能够打包回家的地方。  
那个时候啊...  
Orlando抬眼看了看刺眼的太阳下山的方向，提步朝着自己家新闻媒体驻扎的地方走去。  
行走间，间或看到那些他可能碰过面也可能完全没有见过的士兵们。他们有的看到了他，点个头匆匆走过，有的只是低声的跟彼此说着什么。他们的神情不似曾经的跃跃欲试，倒是已经有了被这个不知道什么时候才能结束的战争逐渐渲染上的忧愁。  
打开了房车门，意料之外的看到了一个熟悉的身影。

"Luke?"Orlando不太确定的看着眼前这个背对着他的背影。  
听到他的声音，那人明显的背部僵硬了些许。  
转过身，这才诧异万分的看着眼前跟其他人都不一样很多的记者。  
是的。  
不一样。  
一脸清爽阳光，并没有穿防弹服，也没有带任何英军地面部队或者国际维和部队的标识的记者，在这样一个营地里显得异常鹤立鸡群。  
Luke缓缓的转过身，四目相对，试着放缓脸颊肌肉，努力的扯出一抹相对自然的微笑，脑子里想的却是他来到这里的目的。  
的确，他们应该是熟悉的旧人相见。  
可是，经历了战火洗礼，感受过汽车炸弹在自己身边引爆时后的那一瞬间的失聪，还有那么多次在暴晒的太阳底下几乎不再有任何水分的极限挑战。  
很多事情，跟最初都不一样了。

美军和英军的营地，准确的说是国际维和部队的营地，隔得不算特别的远。毕竟都是一个阵营的，隔得太远有点儿不太像话，就像是谁是多么不相信谁似的。  
其实，谁也不相信谁。  
只是不能摆在明面上。  
走在士兵的房车之间，Lee的脑子里想的还是刚刚跟总部卫星通信后得到的情报，并没有注意到自己已经走到了扎营的边缘区域。  
说是边缘区域，更像是和当地居民接触的地方。  
这里有着半大不小的孩子们拿着不知道从哪里入手的盗版光盘想要换些零钱，士兵们大多也都任由他们这些不怎么合法的交易，顺便多给些零钱。  
这里也有着风韵犹存的妇女们，半推半就的冲着那些个大兵们抛着些并不是很明显的迷离的眼神。欲拒还迎什么的，玩儿不是一般的顺手。  
这些都是明面上的，大家眼皮子底下的。  
然而，还有的，就是Lee自己也从来不清楚的那些被埋在重重权利桎梏之下的各种情。欲交易。

Orlando不解的其实是Luke本人在这里的事实。  
如果他的记忆没有出现偏差的话，Luke应该是在美英合作的精英部队里头，而不是出现在这里。眉头轻蹙，可是又开不了口。因为，他只是一名战地记者。  
吃过了晚饭，Orlando又捡起了以前在营地里头的的习惯。  
东走走，西逛逛，反正出不去这个营地的范围。  
他想，他也不知道为什么一定要这么执着的再次来到战场。  
上一次的身临目击，让他做过多少的噩梦，他现在依旧数的清清楚楚。可是，他也同样清楚的知道，他多么迫切的想要回到这块炙热的土地上，说不清为了什么。  
大概，也许，有那所谓的冥冥之中吧。

其实，Luke出现在英军驻地的原因其实只有一个。帮助寻找那个半年前被直播枪毙过程的英国记者。这已经是事发之后，他不知道多少次出现在这里了。  
然而，会用到他，也是因为上头的特殊指名。他对于这个任务有点儿莫名其妙，可是又可以理解表面看起来显而易见的原因。毕竟，他游走于美英两军特种部队之中，多少有些他自己的人脉和说服力。所以，军方才在并没有干预这明显的越界调令。  
只不过，当Luke看到一辆熟悉的悍马车开进英军驻地的时候，不由得蹙眉，继而带着几分不易被人发现的兴奋和期许。或许，他很快就又能够回到精英部队。  
毕竟，每天蹲在这里等消息实在不是他的作风。

一辆破破烂烂的土色卡车在阿富汗东南部的沙漠中狂奔不止。偶尔停下来休息或者是加油，然后再继续上路。  
然后，隔了几天，又发现类似的卡车行驶在其他的土路上。  
反反复复，似乎，并没有什么目的地。  
也同样是类似于日复一日的行程，让车上的人看到了细微的不同。  
他们在这一片地区徘徊了很久，其中一个原因当然是因为他们不属于这里，这里没有驻军让他们可以随心所欲的搜查。  
这里，有的，只是敌人。  
因为这里并不属于战区，算得上是敌后根据地吧。这里有的只是相对正常的生活。那种，日出而作，日落而息的生活。  
每一个若隐若现的火光背后，或许是在这个战火纷飞的年代里苟延残喘从市区里逃难过来的一家四口，或许是祖祖辈辈都在这里生活的祖孙三代，又或许，是那些在各大通缉名单上屡见不鲜的人物和他们的妻儿。  
这辆不起眼的卡车停在了一个略有些海拔的土坡背面一角，远远的，即使是明亮的月光下都几乎分辨不出来金属和沙土的区别，更何况这是一个多云的夜晚。  
留下司机兼随行大夫，Lee和另外两个小伙伴利索的带上夜视镜，再一次确认了下武器装备，尤其是Lee身后比固定装备又多背了一把TAC-50狙击步枪[注2]。他们临行前，默默的看向已经全力缩在方向盘后面隐蔽自己的Hugo一眼，然后便毫不犹豫的转身开始爬坡。  
深夜的沙漠，除了偶尔听得到远处野兽的声音外，最明显的是自己和身旁战友们的呼吸声。沾上少许露水的沙坡，比白天相对来讲滑了些许，但是却不够让他们觉得难度系数很大。  
其实，他们的目标并不在这里，而是在跟这个山头相距3050米的地方。  
连续在这一片荒漠里跑了十天，他们终于找到传说中排名在国际刑警通缉名单上的第三名的藏身之地。  
然而，也只是可能。  
后来，也有人说，这片荒漠也可能是那名被牺牲了的英国记者最后待过的地方。

Orlando没有想到他还有再一次被驻阿富汗大使接见的这一天。毕竟，上一次见面的记忆，并没有特别的美好。  
但是，他还是如约的来到了大使馆。  
对方得体的西装和略显浮夸的领带让Orlando微微的愣了下神，马上就收到了来自大使“关爱”的注目礼的记者迅速的打起精神，装作一脸很有兴趣的听着大使满嘴跑火车。  
直到，大使大人抿了一口手上的红茶，然后略微直起了身子，换上了一脸严肃的表情，一字一句说道，“你们社长有没有跟你说过，这次让你过来，是有条件的？”  
“条件？”眉头轻蹙，据他所知，并没有什么附加的任务，至少临行前老板并没有给他。  
看着记者略显意外的神情，大使心下略微有些满足。  
这至少说明了，一，记者是个不擅长掩饰的人，有什么事情都会通过这张好看的面孔传递出来他的直观感受；二，这件事情，至少目前来看，并没有走漏风声。  
综上所述，大使对于记者还是很满意的。  
“这样说来...”话语被一阵紧急的敲门声打断。  
“Cumberbatch大使，首相传来的急电。”  
水蓝色的眸子微微的一眯，对于被打断的事情有着些许的懊恼，但是又不能对于首相的电话置之不理。只好放弃这次跟记者的谈话，“我想，今天，我们的对话，就到这里。等我下次联系你。”然后，逆天大长腿就急速的消失在了记者的眼前。  
“好的...大使...”  
记者告别的话，散在混杂在空调和热气的空间中，慢慢被稀释。

不过，回到英国营地也有回到英国营地的好处，四处散步的Luke忍不住的腹诽道，再不回英国营地转转的话，也许，下一次见到他亲爱的丈夫可能就要等半年之后的归期。当然，前提是他们俩人都活着回到伦敦。  
是的，他的丈夫。  
Luke摸了摸挂在颈间的挂件。除了大兵牌子之外，衬着他古铜色肤色的，是一枚结婚戒指。  
即使好长一段时间没有出现在战区，Orlando当然知道，在英国的营地中，有一辆相对特殊的营房车。  
虽然，英国人本身并不介意跟同性人交往，甚至于有些更深的交流，但是那毕竟是在自己家的土地上自然想干什么就干什么了。可是，这里并不是远隔千里之外的故土，这里的人们对于这样的交流有着与生俱来的厌恶和生理性的反感，已经对于真主的亵渎[注3]。  
然而，在这里，异性之间的交流，不论是士兵之间，还是和当地的妇女，都是大家睁一只眼，闭一只眼的事情。所以，对于这不被大众允许的人群，一切都只能暗搓搓的进行。  
所以，当他不经意间路过这辆看似非常不起眼的营房车的时候，脑海中突然冒出了Madam Cate的那句，with man。  
再然后，出现在他眼前的是一辆风尘仆仆的悍马，驶进营区。

 

[注2]TAC-50狙击步枪， 加拿大军方一名隶属第二联合特种部队的成员，于2017年5月在伊拉克摩苏尔执行对抗ISIS任务期间，在观测员的协助下使用“TAC-50狙击步枪”（McMillan TAC-50），在3540米外向ISIS恐怖份子扣下扳机，并成功击毙目标。【以上内容出自维基百科】  
[注3]这里完全是我瞎编的。


	4. Chapter 4

２.３

到达英军基地的时候，已经是傍晚了。  
开车的司机已经从医生换成了队长，Lee一手随意的搭在方向盘上，一肘搭在车窗上，虽然一脸疲惫，但是勉强还能看出来精神不错。车停在了综合指挥部的门口，Lee指了指车上的另外两个已经睡饱了战友，示意他们保护好后备箱里放着的遗骨。  
是的，经过长达半年的沙漠日照和风干，依然成了白骨。  
他们还算运气好的，毕竟记者的身上的一些物件还是完整的遗留了下来。  
Lee走进指挥部会议室的时候，里面并没有几个人。那些零零散散的工作人员，他并不熟悉，所以就点了点头，安静的坐在房间的一角。  
只是过了几分钟才听到外面陆陆续续的脚步声，正发着呆的Lee直了直腰板，倒是没有站起来也没有换到更明显的位置，只是在脑子中又过了一遍待会儿要说的内容。  
简短的把发现遗体的过程陈述了一遍，没有一句废话，也并没有想要回答问题的意愿，直接带着人到了悍马车旁。  
交接仪式很短暂，也很沉重。  
随着遗体回归到英国人手上的，仅有的一些遗物也一同归还了过去，包括一枚婚戒。  
只是，Lee在离开的时候，下意识的把左手放进了裤兜里，像是在确认些什么。

原本在听报告的地面指挥官看到来人，轻轻的蹙了下眉头，有些不敢相信的喃喃自语道，“Orli？！真的是你？”  
接着，他旁边站着的士兵看着万年冰山面瘫的脸上突然表情丰富了起来。  
“好小子！你终于来啦！”  
享受着对方过于热情的拥抱，言语中的兴奋仿佛也能够传递到他的一侧，让本来最近有些消沉的记者的心中多了些暖意。  
他看着站在一旁努力匿藏自己存在的通信兵一脸吃惊的看着自己的长官，有点儿好笑也有些心酸，可是内心深处却有些淡淡的不安。不过瞬间，他甩开了这些莫名其妙的微弱的第六感。  
“Viggo。”他拍了拍比自己略高的肩头，说道，“真高兴，又碰到一起了。”  
两年前，他们曾短暂的工作于同一方战场。  
大概是生死一刹，总能让人记忆深刻。  
虽然说当年，就他于千钧一发之时的人是他。  
但是同样的，把他丢在不知名的地方的人也是他。

因为三十六个小时并没有休息，所以在来到英军营地之初，Lee已经联络好了英军的后勤，给他们硬生生的寄出来半间营房，让他们停留一晚。  
毕竟，经历了一整体的沙漠行驶，一个晚上的摸黑爬坡，近距离勘察任务目标；在爬坡路上顺便看到一具头干分离的尸骨在瑟瑟月光之下，基本的案发现场证据收集，基本确认了是当时被俘的英国记者；再然后屡次勘查未果，却还要把尸骨带回营地。又是穿越了四个小时的荒漠到达了美军基地，只是终于吃上了一顿热饭，冲了澡，换了悍马就一路开到了英国营地。  
当然，如果有可能今天晚上是真的不想再开回去了！  
大概是每一个人的心声吧。  
所以，当任务完成，Lee看着同样疲惫不堪的Hugo和另外两位战友一脸菜色，把留宿英军基地的消息通报之后，两位年轻战友基本上就差直接上来搂着他说感谢词了。  
把食堂的方向指给两人看之后就打发他们离开了，Lee挑了挑标志性的一抹眉毛，看着Hugo。

整理好这几天随着维和英军巡逻的照片，Orlando伸了伸懒腰，走出了自己和其他新闻记者公用的一间独立的营房。  
抬头看了看早已经挂起的弯月，有着说不出来的舒服。  
是的，舒服。  
自从他重新回到了战场，好像在伦敦的时候反复纠缠着他的噩梦们都自动的消失，就像是灵丹妙药一样，毫无副作用的痊愈了。  
散步的路上碰到了Luke，还有他的丈夫。Luke做了简单的介绍，就拐着人回了他暂住的单人营房。  
毕竟，单人营房总比流动房车要隔音一些的吧。  
Orlando不怀好意的在心中腹诽了几句。  
大概，他自己作为英国人，并没有对同性或者异性有着格外的偏向。也因此，在Madam Cate说完那样的一句话后，他并没有被惊吓到。或许，内心只是从来没有想到一向是单选题的问题会有多选的可能。

跟Hugo交谈完的Lee并没有回到收留他们的营房，而是信步在并不熟悉的英军营地里转了起来。  
看着远处正在交班的士兵们整齐有序的做着交接工作，看着周围三三俩俩的士兵一边聊天一边散步，让他有一种回到海军陆战队训练营的错觉。  
那里，至少不是一个人，至少不是一个不到五个人的小组。  
Lee又信步的走了一会儿，直到迎面走来了一个算是熟悉的面孔。  
原本，他并没有过目不忘的本事。可是，总有些人，有些事，让你记忆深刻到，一眼看到就能想起，只是远处的一个轮廓就能勾起记忆深处，更何况是那样一个让人不怎么容易忘记的初次见面。

那一个夜晚，月光拉长了不知道多少人的背影，唯有那么两个，慢慢从平行变成了相交。  
好像，月色下的薄唇亲起来格外的迷人。  
好像，浅雾中的翠眸更能蛊惑人心。

说不清是谁先开始的。  
似碰非碰上的那一刻，呼吸中的燥热从一人那里传递到另一方。  
将将碰到的那一刻，让人有一种沙漠中看到绿洲的赤裸裸的渴望。

深褐色的眸子微微的眯起，让自己心甘情愿的被着男人的气息所包围，让自己无怨无悔的深陷在男人的双手编织出来的情欲。  
相反的。  
翠绿色的眸子在月光下反而分起心来，描述着眼下的这张迷人的脸庞。纤细修长的眉眼，直挺的鼻梁下的那双被他润湿的唇瓣。修长的右手捧着记者巴掌大的脸，轻轻的捏起他的下巴，迫使他的唇瓣更好的吻合于他的。  
下巴被轻抬起时的不舒服被唇上的亲吻所拂拭干净，一只不受控制的手自由游走在他的身上，让他忍不住的颤抖。单薄的衬衫下绽放着两朵红梅，贴身背心不知何时已然湿尽，分不清是情欲初始，还是沙漠燥热。

虽然，沙漠的夜晚，温差极更大。

无师自通，他的手指抚摸过男人身上的起伏，不紧不慢的丈量着，顺便蹂躏着异于棉质的凸起。触碰到牛仔裤边的时候，他略顿了一下，正缠绵着他的脖颈的双唇轻咬了一下记者的喉结。  
他努力的呼吸着，大口大口的呼吸着，却总也逃离不开那黏腻在脖颈和锁骨间的热度。那里，被埋下无数细小的地雷，瞬间引爆，浑身上下就跟在火场里一样。每一尺每一寸，火苗不灭，反而反噬的厉害。  
双腿在他意料之外的脆弱，膝盖不受控制的发着软。他只能伸出手，环住了眼前人的窄腰。他的双手游走在大兵厚实的背脊，描绘着情人间的悄悄话。

情人间。  
或者说，炮友间。

然后，裤子滑落在地上，贴身的背心也不知道什么时候选择什么样的姿势离开了自己。突然间，只穿着四角内裤的记者感觉有点儿荒谬，也有点儿紧张。  
Oh, bloody hell！  
他从来没有因为自己还算拿得出手的身材感到自卑。  
Oh, bloody hell！  
为什么大兵的身材好到让他自卑的地步！

当然，很快，他的理智又一次抛弃了他。

Lee的手指带着不薄的一层茧子，就连细微的摩擦在身上，都能带起异样的兴奋，更枉论是他现在正握住的物件。  
阴茎在男人规律而有技巧的套弄下抑制不住的颤抖，而一涌而上的快感刺激着大脑深处的神经，让他忘记了周身。扬起的上身被红唇吻住，原本光滑的前胸除却粉痕，还多了些水渍。  
绕过锁骨，他的吻落在肩头，断断续续的，迎合着手上的速度。  
能做的，好像就只剩下承受。

当然，深陷情欲，他若死似生。  
当然，战区当头，他们生死一线。

 

长这么大，第一次有一种懵圈的感觉。  
至少，Lee是这么觉得的。  
沙漠清晨的太阳还没有出现的时候，他如往常一般清醒了过来。略侧了侧头，看着他臂弯里的那个人。  
想要解释，也是无论如何都解释不清的，这种感觉。  
目光游离在身旁男人光滑赤裸的背脊，没有被太阳暴晒过的地方染上了樱粉。这种怀里充满着温意的感觉，让他觉得说不出的陌生，也有一种奇妙的满足感。似乎，在部队呆的时间越久，他越不知道该如何和女人维持一段感情。大概他们这种老兵，对于这种事情两极分化的厉害。一种是离了部队寸步离不开女人和酒精，还有一种，迫不及待的逃离这两者。他应该毫无疑问是后者。  
自从高中之后，他几乎并没有什么长久的恋人，女人，或者男人。  
与他，已不是什么新鲜的事情。  
又或者，这一次，确实是件新鲜事。

Orlando醒来的时候，房间已经是空荡荡的，没有任何春风一夜过后的痕迹。当然，如果忽略掉散落在地上的他的衬衣，以及他的内裤以外。  
醒来的时候只有自己一个人不是意料之外的事情，然而让他很快意识到不同的是他醒来的时间，和地点。  
距离基地最近的宾馆，以及高高悬挂在空中的骄阳和床头柜上接近十一点的指针。  
他已经很久，很久没有睡得如此的安稳，更枉论是在一个战火纷飞的地方睡得如此的踏实。  
大概，这是一种指示吧，他心不在焉的想着。  
拖动着还有些酸疼的身体，捡起躺着的衬衣，随手一搭，往着洗手间走去。  
热水冲刷在身上的时候，他这才有机会回想起来昨夜让他意乱情迷的那些细节。那些游走在自己身上的细吻，那些一次次挑逗着肌肤的抚摸，落在肩胛骨上的热气，吞噬着耳骨的湿润，还有那些不可言喻的被驰骋和被开垦，以及...  
想着，他的手滑下了自己的下半身。  
该死的！  
原来有些东西，真的是别人的才是更好的！

英国记者遗体归还的消息，很快的就肆虐于全球头版头条之上。  
报社的老板对于Orlando的报告给予了很高的赞扬，也顺便的让他得到了另一个跟英国大使交流的机会。当然，Orlando并没有想到会这么快的又一次坐在他的面前。  
而这一次，大使似乎比之前看起来更为的和善。  
“Mr. Bloom，”下意识地，大使又恢复了这个他们第一次见面时候的称呼。“我非常开心可以在这么短的时间内再次见到呢。”  
难道不是你让秘书打电话让我过来的么，记者默默的在心底吐着槽。  
“是这样的，Mr. Bloom，我看了的你的报道，你知道的，那篇报道，文章和照片都用的非常的...hmmm，是什么词来着，反正就是很棒！”  
大使啊，你这让人心塞的词汇量。记者扬起一个一脸被表扬的表情，不能更赞同的点了点头。  
“上一次我们没有来得及细谈，实在是很抱歉。”  
你哪里有抱歉了？  
“是这样的...我们这里有一个请求，希望你作为大英帝国培养出来的优秀的记者可以帮助我们。”  
哪里还有大英帝国啊。  
“您请说。”  
“请你，在合适的时间和地点下，试图找到美国特种部队的一些任务情况。”  
喵喵喵？！你说什么？！  
“大使，非常抱歉，请问您能不能说的更具体一点？”

Luke是第二天晚上坐着英军配备的悍马回到了美军驻地的。  
一回到基地，他直接走进了强加固的情报室。然后，他的目光直指坐在角落里收拾行李的Lee。  
“老大，你...这是？”  
“哦，”Lee的声音没有任何起伏，只是阐述事实的说到，“我们的任务结束了。上面让我们搭下一班途经慕尼黑的运输机，三天后回国。”  
点了点头，Luke这才想起来他回来也是因为他们完成了寻找那位英国记者的任务。但是，欲言又止的Luke再一次看了一眼四散在各处的战友，并没有多说什么，就离开了情报室。  
对于Luke的不自然，Hugo挑了挑眉，却没有点破。他看了眼抿着嘴并没有说话的Lee，只是淡淡的点了点头，作为离别的招呼。  
因为他知道，他不会搭上那班回程。  
他的任务好像并没有结束。  
看着Luke离开的身影，Hugo又一次看向Lee，想要说些什么，却最终欲言又止，大概跟Lee一直无视他的秋波有关吧。Lee走在队伍的最后，看着他们把随身行李往运输机上一放，迅速的系好安全带，然后就又昏睡了过去。  
没错，这该死的运输机居然是早上7点就要离开基地。  
真尼玛早！  
所有人都如此在心里吐槽，然而上了机就直接倒头睡着了。  
或者，装睡。

走回英国营地的那段路，似乎永远也走不到尽头。看着周围尘土飞扬，以及城镇居民们试图回归正常生活，作为记者的Orlando有着说不出来的空虚感和对于周身的迷茫，以及对于这一份安宁的质疑。  
他的空虚迷茫大概都源自于这一份安宁。  
没有枪声，没有路边炸弹，一切就跟其他他曾经去过的地方无差。  
他看着街边摆着商品的小贩，看着从学校放学归来的少男少女们，耳边听到的是吆喝的声音，是父母有一搭没一搭争执的声音，为的也都是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，空气里飘来的是晚饭的醇香，是煮饭时燃起的炊烟。  
当然，这一切，需要刻意忽略那些荷枪实弹的美国大兵或者联合国维和部队走寻在街头巷尾。

休斯顿，美国。  
汇报完这一次任务之后，Lee被强制放假，时长至少六周。  
打好并没有什么东西的行李，坐上了回家的飞机。  
落地的时候，赶上了几十年不遇的冷空气席卷东南部。满城下着冰雨，高速上的司机一个个都瞬间忘记了如何开车。一路回到市外的家里，迎接他的是爸妈去了海岛度假，妹妹带着孩子跑到加州享受美酒和阳光，只剩下家里的老狗和弟弟。  
刚遛完狗的弟弟看着眼前明显又黑了一圈儿的大高个，眼中有着的只剩下遮不住的笑意和一点点的泪花。  
当然，对于他的回归，家中长老级别的大狗就是更为直接暴力的把大高个扑倒在了门口。反正都已经湿兮兮的，谁也别想嫌弃谁。  
洗完澡，换了一套舒服的家居服，Lee把自己缩在客厅的沙发上，一边看着无聊的电视一边和弟弟做着晚了好久的兄弟间的真心话大冒险。

Orlando和Viggo的再相聚，实在是很戏剧性。  
他在调查一件英军上下隐瞒掩盖误伤民众的旧闻。  
说是旧闻，因为自从英国军队跟着维和部队踏上这片土地之后，这些传闻就已经生根发芽了。他走遍大小医院，看着曾经的医院学校，问询着附近人估测着大概其的伤亡和耗损。  
原本着一切说不上顺利不顺利，只是按部就班的跟寻着线索，直到他被请进了英军的综合指挥部喝茶。  
看着杯子里温热的红茶，Orlando觉得此情此景，有些似曾相识。  
“Orli！”  
“Viggo。”  
不同于对方溢于言表的激动，记者能够给与的只是相同的尊重，他甚至不知道对方“请”他过来是为了什么。  
“哦，老天，我们有多久没有见到了！”指挥官的情绪依旧是那么的高涨，让Orlando有点儿难以拒绝他的热情。  
“是的啊。是有一段时间没有见到了。”他不得不顺着Viggo的话说下去。  
“哦，Orli，”Viggo忍不住左右端详了下记者，看着他不在苍白的肤质以及还算红润略带些晒伤的脸蛋，说到，“你看起来比当时好多了。”  
当时？Orlando在脑内翻了个白眼，你是指在把我一个人扔到荒漠等待我缺水少食活生生等着被晒死的当时么？  
“当然，比那个时候好多了。”  
两个人又你推我让的打了几回太极，直到Viggo渐渐的恢复了一脸严肃，说到，“你能告诉我你这次来阿富汗是为了什么么？”  
记者一脸无辜的看着地面指挥官，说到，“当然是为了报道阿富汗战场日常的啊...怎么了？”  
“怎么了？”  
当然，肯定不止是为了报道战场日常的啊。  
“不然呢？我一个战地记者，这是我的职责所在啊！”  
“那...怎么最近我总能听到我们营地里的兄弟们谈起来你有找他们聊过天？”  
点了点头，“对啊。他们都是我采访的对象啊！”一脸正直，并没有回避眼神的交流。他发誓，他在问问题的时候绝对没有任何私心的。是的，他对着他的良心发誓。  
“那...你能告诉我你们都谈了些什么么？”  
皱眉，装作很是为难的样子，“抱歉啊，Viggo。”  
继续装作一脸为难，非常为难的样子。  
“虽然我也知道我们关系不错，但是这个关系到被访人的隐私，在报道发表前我是不能透露任何的信息的。”  
“哦...是这样啊...”  
两人之间迎来了一大段的静音。  
“那，抱歉啊Orli。我可能不会在允许你接近和访问我们的战士了。”  
同样一脸为难的Viggo版本。

在家里整修了三周之后，接受了各种父母弟妹们的关心和关怀，Lee踏上了放飞自我之行。虽然是这么说，其实他去的地方只有两个。  
旧金山，和上纽约州的某地。  
他去旧金山当然不是为了加州阳光。  
这个时节，去旧金山冻得要死的好么！  
其实，Lee是想要搞清楚一件事情。那一夜过后，他偶尔还是会想起那个英国记者，那个在异国他乡硝烟四起的中东土地上疯狂的一夜情事。  
他想搞清楚那一刻的自己到底是为了什么吻住了那一双红唇，又是为了什么想要更加深入的埋进那个人的身体。  
旧金山，是个了解一些事情最好最典型的地方，不是么？

走进灯光诡异音乐噪响的酒吧的时候，Lee觉得自己有些太过固执。  
其实，这种事情，弄清楚，弄不清楚，有差么？不就是一夜情么。  
他从走进酒吧的那一刻，注定吸引着已经沉浸在其中的男男女女的目光。  
不分男女，他的魅力，毋庸置疑。  
灯光下更显得俊俏的五官，直挺的鼻梁，微抿着的薄唇，还有那一双似是而非的看着你又非看着你的双眸，让人瞬间就被吸引住。  
衬衫下若隐若现的肌理，能猜的出是怎样的手感绝佳，毫无一丝赘肉。宽胸窄腰，以及那逆天的长腿，潇洒的步伐，还未走到吧台就被塞了不少的号码。  
是的，即使是这样的高科技社会，酒吧里还有着那些上个世纪的小把戏，像是餐巾纸上留号码。  
他靠在吧台，轻轻抬起下巴，看着无论是台上那些吸引客户的小鲜肉们卖力的演出，还是台下酒吧里或醉眼迷离或酒壮人胆的想要被他调戏的那些就差直接扑上来的男人们，和一些女人么，他唯一感觉到的是浮躁。  
那种纸醉金迷，今朝有酒今朝醉的放纵。  
他做不到。


End file.
